


Автостоп

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Drama, Roadtrip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яна думает, что может помочь в борьбе с Кутхом и едет в Сибирь автостопом. Кирку оказывается c ней по пути, разве что мотивации у них разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автостоп

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после МГ-39 и БСБ-39.  
> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

Балор ненавидит новые знакомства — если только они не несут прямой выгоды или многослойного удовольствия. Свою новую жертву он встречает среди однообразной российской глуши, когда девку, чье тело служит ему транспортом весь последний месяц, зачем-то несет спасать мир.

Девчонка мелкая, самоуверенная и глупая, но у Балора после последней схватки с заглянувшими в нее поживиться демонами нет лишних сил, чтобы брать на себя управление и вразумлять ее. Все, чего удостаивается Яна, стопящая безрассудных водителей на трассе, это его утомленно приподнятые брови.

Даже кот был умнее, фыркает Балор, а ведь он жрал сырые сосиски и мурлыкал, когда его гладили. Совершенно тупое животное.

Первый водитель приятно немногословен, но им не по пути — они проезжают в благостной тишине всего километров двадцать. Второй отечески волнуется за Яну, ведь дорога таит в себе много опасностей, а третий занудно рассказывает про разнообразие венерических заболеваний, которые повстречал на трассе за время работы дальнобойщиком, и Яна выскакивает чуть ли не на ходу. Четвертый по счету водитель, в чью приличную с виду машину Яна забирается под Рязанью, пытается залезть толстыми пальцами ей под футболку, за что получает шокером. Балор переворачивается на другой бок и зевает. Путь в гости к Кутху долгий.

Но, оказывается, и тысячи километров себя оправдывают. Глазами Яны Балор смотрит на хозяина очередной притормозившей машины зачарованно, так что забывает отпустить ее реакции. Водитель раздраженно рявкает по-английски, что он не шлюха — торчать на трассе целый день, и, если девчонка хочет куда-то попасть, ей лучше бы поторопиться и сесть в салон. Яна слушается его, не понимая, что происходит. Рядом с коробкой передач торчит початая бутылка виски, в раскрытом бардачке несколько пачек и пузырьков с таблетками, и вся машина засыпана бумажными журавликами. Потрясающее попадание; Балор в ее голове смотрит во все глаза и предвкушающе облизывается извилистым языком.

Это восьмой или девятый водитель, давно надоело считать, но как же он великолепен. Балор видит его насквозь, и в количестве страхов, из которых соткан образ его нового знакомого, можно плавать как в роскошном бассейне.

Они все на поверхности, даже не нужно залезать глубоко — как это было бы невежливо с моей стороны, цокает Балор со сдержанной усмешкой. Комплексы, неврозы, паранойя, ночные кошмары — список можно продолжать бесконечно. Балор дышит рвано и возбужденно, купаясь в собственном азарте. Ему хочется в чужую голову прямо сейчас, немедленно, сию же минуту. Экстатически поджимаются пальцы, глаза взволнованными пузырьками толкутся вокруг него, стараясь рассмотреть каждую морщинку и не пропустить ни единой детали.

Жаль, водитель так торопится и выжимает газ — приходится быть реалистичным: они разобьются быстрее, чем Балор успеет заполучить желанный контроль. Реалистичным быть скучно, он кривится и откидывается на страхи Яны, подавленные в небольшие подушки; ее мелкие тревоги такие унылые и однообразные, что можно документировать с закрытыми глазами. Пора бы и ее включить в игру, а то сидит и осоловело смотрит в никуда, даже неловко за нее.

— Я Яна, а вас как зовут? — говорит Яна на английском, которого до этой минуты совершенно не знала. Балор кривится от ее акцента, но работать приходится с тем, что есть.

— Бартоломью, — зачем-то врет новый знакомый. Балор разглядывает его мечтательно, подперев кулаком подбородок. Его легко читать, все сомнения водителя наглядно выражены в красивом излишке его движений. «Бартоломью» поджимает губы, представляясь, тонкие пальцы стискивают руль сильнее обычного, а глаза смотрят строго вперед, хотя из вежливости можно было бы и уделить внимание девочке, прилагающей такие усилия. Впрочем, возможно, он даже не врет, просто не привык к этому имени; Балор отделяется от пресного сознания Яны и с любопытством скользит по мужчине, заглядывая в его внутренние сомнения и изучая содержимое карманов.

Кирк. Он сам зовет себя Кирком, Бартоломью — так звал отец, когда хотел что-то доказать, и в церкви, да, в церкви его тоже называли именно так, но это было ужасно давно, почему же теперь вырвалось именно это имя? Кирк дышит неровно и смаргивает воспоминания. Точнее, не их — то есть, не образы, но ощущения: стыда, зависти, унижения из глубин детства. Балор сглатывает восторг и держит себя в руках. Подсматривать порочно и сладко, а Кирку есть что показать.

Яна подает какой-то слабый звук, и Балор понимает, что оставил ее слишком надолго; бесполезный кусок мяса, проще усыпить, чтобы не мешалась. Возлежа на плечах Кирка, он смеется, слыша отклик его недовольства и раздражения: чертова мелкая автостопщица, давай, усни в моей машине, еще одним трупом в мире станет больше.

Балор катает это на языке и жмурится от удовольствия. Восхитительно, еще и убийца. Ему несказанно везет, как будто мироздание наконец-то снизошло до компенсации за крыс, котов и несовершеннолетних идиоток. У компенсации белые волосы, черные брови, разноцветные глаза, твердо сжатые тонкие губы и самое восхитительное в мире тело. Балору ничего не стоит пробраться под одежду, и он не упускает свой шанс. В конце концов, если он хочет заполучить этого Кирка себе, неплохо бы узнать о нем побольше.

Первое, что он видит — поглубже черных шмоток, повыше темных желаний — это шрамы. Волной шелкового непроглядного тумана Балор скользит по ним как зачарованный и разглядывает со всех сторон. Шрам на левой ключице красивый, не оторваться; Балор обводит его кончиком языка, пробуя на вкус. От шрама пряно тянет порохом и чужими упреками, которые Кирк однажды выслушал, а потом сотни раз проиграл в голове. Балор прижимается к шраму ртом, чтобы не пропустить ни единой нотки чужой уверенности в собственной правоте. Он слышит, как Кирк выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, и одним из тысячи глаз с любопытством заглядывает в его лицо. Кирку должно казаться, что шрам дежурно свело старой, привычной болью, но Балор видит оттенок подозрения во взгляде и рассыпается смехом на клочки тумана.

Возможно, этому Бартоломью с детства приходилось иметь дело со сверхъестественным, а может — и на это намекает весь интерьер машины — он просто дежурный псих, и поэтому чувствует больше, чем обычные люди. Балор вспархивает на колени Кирка и оглаживает его шею, ведет пальцем по левому плечу мужчины, которое отдает глухой памятью о переломанных костях. Кирк убирает руку с руля и машинально трет ее о бедро, сбивая легкий морок, больше похожий на наэлектризованную паутину. В воздухе остается висеть обрывочная память о раздражении от гипса, о чужом презрительном «увернуться не мог?», о собственном исступленном отчаянии от попыток все сделать правильно. Эти осколки Балор слизывает и глотает, прикусывая губу от удовольствия.

Машина едет быстро и ровно, даже обуреваемый воспоминаниями об отдаленных кошмарах, Кирк ведет уверенно и спокойно обгоняет случайные фуры, осмеливающиеся ехать в сторону разрастающейся аномалии. Можно было догадаться об этой его стойкости; Балор укладывает голову ему на плечо и густо смеется на ухо. Кирк не глядя находит виски и делает глоток, подтверждая его насмешливые подозрения. Балор мечтательно смотрит на его профиль, накрывает ладонью дергающийся от глотка кадык, очерчивает брови и давит на лоб. Его душит неудержимый, пузырящийся смех от того, сколько застарелых воспоминаний провоцируют эти нехитрые жесты.

Чужие руки на горле в попытке задушить, голос раскатывается громом и разочарованием: западло было сработать почище? Я рассчитывал на тебя, а ты меня подвел. / Собственные сбивчивые оправдания и детское отчаяние: я никогда прежде не подводил тебя, почему ты не даешь мне шанс на ошибку.

Чужие руки протягивают пистолет рукояткой вперед, всовывают в ладонь — воспоминание старое, но такое четкое, родное, лелеемое. / Глупая гордость: это то, что сделало меня собой.

Чужие руки — все те же руки, всегда они — сжимают бедра грубо, не заботясь об удобстве, и задают темп, голос рычит на ухо недовольно: ты чего, разве не на это напрашивался всем своим блядским видом? / Не на это, не на это, не на это, господи, господи, почему же так больно.

Кирк выжимает тормоз и съезжает на обочину; за машиной тянется клубящаяся завеса пыли, отдачей мужчину толкает вперед, на руль, и Балор тесно жмется к нему, эфемерно зажатый между телом и разумом, искалеченными этим типом из поднятых со дна воспоминаний. Кирк шумно дышит, сам того не зная, Балору в лицо, и Балор со снисходительной улыбкой ловит его губы, чтобы в полной мере насладиться горечью, отчаянием, тоской, но ни разу — разочарованием.

Какой сломанный мальчик, какой больной, шепчет Балор и гладит его по волосам. Какой сладкий от этого окутывающего тебя стыда и от попыток перерасти его, перебороть, оставить в прошлом. Балор гладит его по щеке и целует снова — в скулу. Я не могу тебе помочь, я могу сделать только хуже. Голос Балора беззвучен, но умеет окутывать и душить ядовитым туманом вкрадчивого покаяния. И он нетерпеливо спрашивает, закатывая глаза и задерживая несуществующее дыхание, потому что от восторга и ожидания сладостно тянет все тело, сотканное из кошмаров, чужих и собственных: хочешь?

Яна, о существовании которой Балор уже успел забыть, снова подает признаки жизни: вырвалась из сонного забытья, в которое он ее окунул, от резкого торможения и недоуменно смотрит в окно и на Кирка, бессильно сжимающего руль и жмурящего свои невозможные глаза. Было бы жаль оставлять его тут одного, огорченно шепчет Балор, — мало ли, что с ним случится.

У него нет сил переубедить Яну, но и выбраться из нее самостоятельно он пока не может — сожрать бы еще кошмаров от пары-тройки заблудших демонов... Балор с сожалением стекает с коленей Кирка и возвращается к девчонке, которая, опомнившись, бестолково дергает ручку двери, но от страха никак не может открыть. Жаль, что их знакомство оказалось таким коротким; он оглядывается напоследок.

Кирка окружает плотное облако беспомощности. Не дежурное, не отчаянное — оно переполнено наивными воспоминаниями из детства, безвыходностью юности, безоглядной жертвенностью нынешних кризисных тридцати. И в этом облаке бьется одна-единственная мысль, тысячи жадных глаз устремляются к ней, окружают и ловят, и разглядывают, препарируя тончайшие смыслы.

Я не хочу этого, я больше не могу, заберите это, я не хочу больше это чувствовать, я не могу, не могу.

С такой явственной мольбой Балору даже не нужно ничего предпринимать: он ускальзывает волной в затягивающий водоворот, и в последний миг перед тем, как узкое, тесное тело, полное страхов, принимает его в себя, морок глумливо ухмыляется замершей от странного ощущения Яне и машет ручкой.

Сознание Кирка похоже на осыпающиеся руины. Балор по-хозяйски прогуливается по нему, ведя указательным пальцем по стенам, и с легкостью уворачивается от камнями падающих логических связок и моральных устоев, подточенных наркотическими спасениями от действительности. Но шаткость и бренность наносные, Балор убеждается в своих подозрениях, когда наконец находит его: стальной стержень, на котором держится эта произвольная конструкция.

Да, смеется Балор, действительно, чего еще я ожидал. Он гладит стальную опору, и та отзывается мелодичным гулом. Даже любовь в этом теле больная и больше похожа на выгодную сделку, в которой подчинение принимается за партнерство. От совершенства сломленности Кирка у Балора перехватывает дыхание, и он отпускает себя, оборачиваясь туманом томления и предвкушения, наполняет собой все податливое тело и делает глубокий сладкий вдох. Заставляет Кирка встряхнуться и облизывает губы подвластным ему чужим языком. Яна давно сбежала, он видит ее силуэт в зеркале заднего вида; ничего, доберется сама, им всем все равно по пути. Он перехватывает руль поудобней и выезжает обратно на полосу, как ни в чем не бывало. Дорога прямая, пустая и дает Балору время освоиться, попробовать на вкус злость и раздражение его новой жертвы, снисходительно пригладить его встопорщенную дерзость.

Порочность изнанки Бартоломью, маленького мальчика в необъятной церкви собственного разума, заставляет Балора думать только об одном: из Кирка получился бы восхитительный ночной кошмар.


End file.
